1975
by J.H.Laivel
Summary: [OS] 1975, prisonnière. Elena ferma les yeux, ne sentant même pas le sol fracasser son corps, ou son corps fracasser le sol. C'était la même chose. 1975. Plus de 100 ans entre elle et son monde.


**Hello tout le monde! Aujourd'hui, un petit OS sur Elena, ce personnage méconnu de Continuum. J'ai décidé qu'il était temps que quelqu'un lui rende hommage. Pas de spoilers, se passe avant la saison 1. En fait, non. Se passe quand Elena voyage dans le temps.**

 **Continuum et ses personnages ne m'appartiendront jamais, pas la peine de rêver.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

De l'agitation, tout autour d'elle. Un regard lancé vers Kiera qui s'élançait déjà vers les prisonniers. Elle tentant de la suivre avant de se figer brutalement, une horrible sensation la prenant. Le froid qui enveloppa son corps. La lumière qui aveugla ses yeux. Son sang qui se glaça totalement. La peur qui la prit lorsqu'elle se sentit happée dans une force mystérieuse, une force qui refusait de la lâcher. Juste le temps de lever la tête pour apercevoir sa meilleure amie qui subissait le même sort. Juste le temps de tenter un autre pas, alors qu'elle disparaissait. Que tout autour d'elle disparaissait, lui donnant la nausée. Son souffle se perdit, sa respiration se coupa, ses membres la lâchèrent. Sensation monstrueuse. Emportée, elle était emportée. Ses pensées, quelles pensées ? Une lumière, une grosse lumière qui la brûlait, une lumière qui la tuait ou qui la laissait renaître.

Plus rien.

Le noir. Le froid. Pas désagréable. Pas agréable non plus.

Tic-Tac.

Ce bruit, juste ce bruit du temps qui passe.

Rien d'autre.

...

Un cri silencieux. Son corps se disloquait, son esprit se mélangeait à des images qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Des explosions, des évolutions, des guerres, le bruit du temps, encore et toujours.

...

Elena ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Ses oreilles s'emplirent de bruits étranges. Des grincements, des bruits de moteurs qui ne ressemblaient pas à ceux de sa ville, des pas, tout autour d'elle. Des pas qui s'arrêtaient quand ils arrivaient près d'elle. Demi-tour. Rires, moqueries. Moqueries ? Voix effarées, questions, sifflements. Pas pressées. La protectrice attendit un court instant, puis leva les yeux vers le monde.

Où était passée la salle d'exécution ? Où étaient les prisonniers ? Kiera, où était Kiera ?

Ces gens qui passaient près d'elle en la regardant d'un air choqué ou amusé, ces gens habillés d'une manière vraiment vieillotte, ces gens qui, à sa plus grande surprise, n'avaient aucun CMR ou aucune puce implantée dans le corps, qui étaient-ils ? Elle les scannait, elle essayait. Des grésillements dans sa tête, encore. Elle porta la main à son pistolet, celui qui ne l'avait pas quitté.

Que se passait-il ?

Une personne s'approcha d'elle, l'air d'abord suspicieuse avant de remarquer qu'Elena était perdue. Elle regardait autour d'elle, tournait sur elle-même. La personne en déduisit que cette femme habillée tel un de ces extraterrestres dont on parlait à la radio ne venait pas d'ici.

\- Madame, excusez-moi, madame ? entendit Elena.

Elle essaya d'entendre ces mots, de les écouter, de les comprendre. Bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, encore. Son CMR, capricieux, ne semblait pas vouloir fonctionner. _Interférences, impossible de scanner, puce non trouvée, identité inconnue, personne non-répertoriée_. Comment cela ? Sans une seule once d'hésitation, Elena leva son pistolet vers la personne, une femme qui portait un de ces lourds manteaux révolus. Il faisait froid, Elena en avait conscience, mais sa combinaison la protégeait. Pistolet pointé sur l'étrangère, elle s'apprêtait à poser une question quand sa victime eut un cri de panique avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Elle aurait pu la poursuivre, elle aurait dû la poursuivre. Cette femme sans identité était une criminelle, elle n'avait pas de puce ni de fichier. Une rebelle, peut-être ? Une membre du groupe terroriste Liber8, alors ?

Aucune réponse. Qui pouvait lui répondre ?

Identité déclinée, demande d'assistance, officier en difficulté. Les prisonniers se sont évadés.

Rien, toujours rien, aucune réponse. Les autres, ces êtres qui n'ont aucune identité, ils la regardent étrangement, encore. Quoi ? Elle est un officier de la loi, elle fait son travail, pourquoi s'arrêtent-ils pour se moquer ? Ils se moquent, elle parle toute seule.

\- Où suis-je ?! s'emporta-t-elle, énervée par ce manque de réponses.

Et Kiera, où était sa meilleure amie ? Une idée folle lui vint : et si ses supérieurs lui faisaient subir un entrainement ? Et si c'était une nouvelle manière pour eux de la tester, après tous les récents évènements ?

Non, ils n'auraient pas fait ça. Ils l'auraient prévenu, et tout lui avait semblé si réel qu'elle ne pouvait que vivre cela. Ce n'était pas un rêve, ni une simulation, quelque chose l'avait bien arraché à son devoir.

Mal à l'aise devant tous ces regards qui la suivaient, Elena prit la fuite. Elle était courageuse, elle protégeait sa ville, mais ces regards intimidants ne lui plaisaient guère. Elle partit rapidement vers une direction, regardant chaque panneau. Les bâtiments étaient petits, si petits qu'elle crut encore être dans les archives. Dans ces grandes archives, il y avait des photos qui exposaient l'évolution de la ville. Archives interdites au public, mais elle, elle avait eu le privilège de voir ces photos vivantes. Des vidéos d'un autre temps. Etrangement, ces petits buildings ressemblaient à ce qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir. Il n'y avait pas de gros panneaux lumineux, pas de véhicules qui survolaient la ville, pas autant d'animations, peu d'éclairages. Elle n'était certainement pas dans _sa_ ville. La capitale était tellement plus attrayante et belle que cet endroit.

Tout en continuant ses observations en tentant de trouver des indications, Elena se força à supporter les yeux curieux, encore. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire, mais plus elle observait ce monde, plus elle se rendait compte que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Et plus les secondes passaient, plus elle comprenait que c'était _elle_ le problème. Aucune de ces personnes n'était en tort de la dévisager, car c'était elle, l'extraterrestre.

Des panneaux devant elle lui indiquaient les rues, des rues qu'elle connaissait pour en avoir vu certaines dans les archives.

Vancouver existait encore. Elena ne soupira même pas de soulagement. Savoir qu'elle foulait encore la capitale lui faisait encore plus peur quand elle aperçut des dates. Affreux, horrible, incompréhensible. Vancouver, pas chez elle, pas à son époque.

L'année, sur un journal qui trônait entre les mains d'un client d'un petit restaurant, ou ce qui y ressemblait, en tout cas. Sans perdre de temps, sans écouter les insultes mesurées dudit client, Elena lui arracha son journal des mains, frissonnant au doux contact du papier. Elle n'avait jamais touché du papier. Kiera l'avait fait, elle lui avait dit. Mais elle, non, elle n'en avait ni touché, ni jamais aperçu.

 _1975._

Sur ce maudit bout de papier relatant tout ce qui se passait, la date semblait vouloir la rendre plus folle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. La date qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir sur les informations, celle qui allait maintenant lui servir de repère.

 _1975_.

Tic-Tac.

Le bruit du temps qui avait passé, celui qu'elle avait remonté. Plus de 100 ans entre elle et son monde. Elle venait juste de voyager dans le temps, laissant probablement les prisonniers et son monde derrière elle. Comment ? _Comment ?!_

Les passants autour d'elle s'arrêtèrent. Aucune moquerie. De ce qu'elle entendait encore, Elena ne percevait plus aucune moquerie, plus aucun rire commentant sa combinaison, cette combinaison qu'elle arborait avec une certaine fierté dans les rues, chez elle. Dans son monde à elle, loin, si loin, mais en même temps si près. Les voix ne cessaient pas. Pas de moqueries, plus maintenant, mais à travers la noirceur qui prenait place dans son cœur et dans son esprit, Elena crut percevoir des phrases, des questions, des voix inquiètes.

 _\- Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?_

 _\- Cette pauvre femme a l'air effondrée !_

 _\- Mademoiselle, soutenez-vous à moi. Gardez courage._

 _\- Un médecin, vite, un médecin ! Elle s'est évanouie !_

1975, prisonnière. Elena ferma les yeux, ne sentant même pas le sol fracasser son corps, ou son corps fracasser le sol. C'était la même chose.

La date, la date se répétait dans son esprit, formant une berceuse qui la hanta jusqu'à son sommeil. Et le bruit du temps qui passait revint.

Encore.

* * *

 **Et c'est à ce moment que je me dis qu'une fic plus longue pourrait exister.**

 **Le temps nous le dira.**


End file.
